familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dindigul district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Madurai | subdivision_type3 = Metro | subdivision_name3 = | subdivision_type4 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name4 = Dindigul | subdivision_type5 = Municipalities | subdivision_name5 = | subdivision_type6 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name6 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Attur, Dindigul, Kodaikanal, Natham, Nilakottai, Oddanchatram, Palani, Vedasandur. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Dindigul | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = R. VENKATACHALAM, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 624xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 0451 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-57www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = Largest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Dindigul | blank2_name_sec1 = Largest metro | blank2_info_sec1 = Dindigul | blank3_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank3_info_sec1 = | blank4_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank4_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Dindigul District is an administrative region in the south of Tamil Nadu, India. The district was carved out of Madurai District in the year 1985. The district is famous for its lock and tannery industries. Geography It is bounded on the north by Tiruppur and Karur districts, on the east by Tiruchirappalli District, on the southeast and south by Madurai District, on the southeast by Theni District, and on the west by the state of Kerala. The Palani and Kodaikanal taluks are famous tourist regions in South India. These taluks are coolr compared to other regions of Tamil Nadu. Dindigul District has many waterfalls including Anju Veedu, Bamen Falls, Bear Shola Falls, Fairy Falls, Gaur Vellaiyan, Glen Falls, Kumbakkarai Falls, Kuthiraiyar Falls, Kutladampatti falls, Neptune Falls, Palar Falls, Pambar Falls, Poombarai Falls, Silver Cascade, Skamba Falls, Snake Falls, Thakkam thootam falls, Thalaiyar Falls (Rat tail) & Thoovanam falls. Dams Dharmathupatti Dam, Kamarajar Dam, Manjalar Dam, Marudhanadhi, Pannapatti, Parapalar Dam, Palar- Porandalar Dam, Varadamanadhi Dam, Alagapuri Dam, Peranai and Kuthiraiyar Dam Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Dindigul one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the six districts in Tamil Nadu currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). The city is home to a major IT and textile spinning industry, which ranks highest capacity within Tamil Nadu. A large number of Chamber Brick units are functioning in this District. Dindigul Lock and Iron Safes are very famous for its quality. Hand loom, Rice milling, Ground nut and Vermicelli are the other type of food based Industries functioning in this District. There is much scope for starting the Leather based units, Lock units, Brick Units and Food based units in this District. Agriculture Dindigul is primarily an agro-based town of Tamil Nadu. About 70% of the total population earns their livelihood directly or indirectly through Agriculture. There are about 165 Rice mills in and around Dindigul. Famous flour mill Naga, Viskalakshi are located there. Anil Semia, Savorit Semia, Nandhini Saamburani industries are located in Dindigul. Dindigul city is an important wholesale market for Cotton, onions and groundnuts (peanuts). Panneer Grapes which is a special type of black grapes is specific to Dindigul. Textiles Spinning Industry The city is home to a major textile spinning industry, which ranks highest capacity within Tamil Nadu. During his period or rule, MGR, the then chief minister of Tamil Nadu gave away grants to start and run spinning industries in Dindigul to promote the industrial development of the district. Now vedasandur, a suburb of Dindigul has so many spinning mills. Hand loom sarees Another famous manufacturing item from Dindigul is Hand loom sarees. Particularly in Nagal nagar area hundreds of Sourashtra community people are doing hand loom sarees manufacturing. The hand loom sarees are good. But the cost is very low. Keeping these sarees like the silk sarees, it can be used for more years. Leather Dindigul is known for its leather tanning Industry.Tanneries are thickly situated in this District. The finished and semi finished leather and other leather products have a good export market. Metal works Locks & steel safes made in Dindigul are known for good quality and durability. Locks manufacturing is operated as a co-operative sector.The Dindigul Lock Workers Industrial Co-operative Society Locks manufactured here are sold to national and international markets. Dindigul locks — are likely to get Geographical Indication (GI) for establishing their place of origin. The Tamil Nadu State Council for Science and Technology, through its research officers wing, has initiated steps to get GIGeographical Indication, The Hindu-August 2009 Tobacco Dindigul has been a centre of tobacco trade and a manufacturer of cigars from the time of British rule. A favorite cigar of Winston Churchill called Churut, the 'Light of Asia', was produced in Dindigul. The tobacco industry is one of the main sources of employment for the inhabitants of Dindigul.The central government has a research center for tobacco in vedasandur. This is one of the two centers in India, the other one is Rajmundri. Paan Roja beetal nut(roja pakku ) is a scented supari is produced here which is famous in Tamil Nadu Divisions The district of Dindigul has 8 taluks * Dindigul * Palani * Athoor * Kodaikanal * Oddanchatram * Vedasandur * Nattam * Nilakkottai Demographics According to the 2011 census Dindigul district has a population of 2,161,367, roughly equal to the nation of Namibia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 211th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.39%. Dindigul has a sex ratio of 998 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.85%. Politics | align="center" | Palani | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | K.S.N Venugopalu |- | align="center" | Oddanchatram | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" | R. Sakkarapani |- | align="center" | Nilakottai | align="center" bgcolor="green"|Puthiya Tamizhagam | align="center" | A. Ramasamy |- | align="center" | Natham | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" |R. Viswanathan |- | align="center" | Dindigul | align="center" bgcolor="#FF0000"|CPI(M) | align="center" | K. Balabharathy |- | align="center" | Athoor | align="center" bgcolor="FF6666"|DMK | align="center" | I. Periasamy |- | align="center" | Vedasandur | align="center" bgcolor="90EE90"|AIADMK | align="center" | S. Palanisamy |- bgcolor="#cccccc" valign="top" !Lok Sabha Constituency !Political Party !Elected Representative |- | align="center" | Dindigul | align="center" bgcolor="#659EC7"|INC | align="center" | N. S. V. Chitthan |- |} Flora and fauna , the most famous tourist destination in the district]] Flora Sandana Vembu, Silavagai, Mahagani, Kadukai (Terminalia chebula), Seehakai (Acacia concinna), Nellikai (Emblica officinalis) and Lemon grass (Cymbopogon citratus), Bluegum (Eucalyptus globulus), Wattle (Acacia mearnsii) and Pine (Pinus patula) Fauna Gaur, Malabar Squirrel, Nilgiri langur, Nilgiri Thar, Sambar, Panther, wild dog, Barking deer, Mouse deer and Indian Elephant. Tourist places ]] *'Kodaikkanal' *'Palani' *'Sirumalai' *'Dindigul Fort' *'Athoor Kamaraj Sagar Dam' Forest Rest House Kodaikanal, Poombarai, Kukkal, Kavunji, Berijam and Devadanapatty. Places of worship There are many ancient places of Worship in this district like the Palani Murugan Temple, Thadikombu - Perumal Temple, Dindigul - Kottai Mariammam Temple,Shri Bhaktha Anjaneyar Temple (51 ft biggest Anjaneyar) - Vedasandur, Dindigul (http://anjaneyar.in/), Begambur Big Mosque, Dindigul - Abirami amman Temple, Athoor-Sadayandi temple Nadupatti - Anjaneyar Temple, Kunnuvarankottai or Kunnapatti (also locally pronounced as Kannapatti ( )) Kasi Visalakshi-Viswanathar temple Kunnuvarankottai Kasi Visalakshi-Viswanathar temple, Anaipatti Anjaneyar temple, Devadanapatty Kamakshi Amman temple and Sendaraya Perumal temple in Old Batlagundu.There is an ancient temple for goddess Arulmigu Thurgkaiamman, located in middle of a tree garden on the channel bank near the agricultural fields of the Keeranur. Keeranur is a historical village in Palani taluk of Dindigul district and "Sri Veerunagammal" Temple in Koonur Vellampatty,"Sri Marimuthu Swamy" temple Vellam Patty. One of the oldest place of worship is Muniappan kovil near Usilampatty in Vedasandur taluk, also an Agni amman kovil is there. Arulmigu mudakkaatru karuppana swamy temple,Mandapam pudur,Sriramapuram village, Vedasandur taluk. References External links * Dindigul District * AllLocale.com Website for every neighbourhood in Tamil Nadu and Dindugul * Dindigul district - A profile - The Hindu, Monday, Feb 15, 2010 External sources * K Venkateswaran, Madurai (March 1–15, 2010. P. 38, 39, 40, 41). "Kunnuvarankottai Ulaga Naayagan"" , 'Kumudham Bhakthi Special' , Tamil Periodical. * Re. Ramamurthy. (February 2010. P. 11). "Sri Ramakrishna Paramahamsar Aruliya Inkadhai Kavidai', Saravana Padippagam, Chinmaya Nagar, Chennai-600 092, Collection of Tamil poems and short stories. * R. Venkataramani. (August 2003. P. 8,9,10,11,12,13). "Sringeri Sarada Peedathin 25th Peetadhipadhi - Mudalam Sachchidananda Bharathi", 'Amman Darisanam', Tamil Periodical * K. Narayanaswamy, Vidyaranyapuram (Sringeri). (October 2009. P. 074,075,076,077,078,079). "Sringeriyil Olirntha Madurai Maharatnam", Amman Darisanam, Deepavali Special Edition, Tamil Periodical. Category:Dindigul district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu Category:Established in 1985